Ethan Kenway (Earth-61952)
Ethan Kenway alias Ronin is a Vigilantes in Seattle City, a member of the Avengers and a leader of New Avengers while the Detective of Seattle City Police Department as Elliot Garrison. He was formerly Agent of Shield and Chaste Ninja. He was a friend of Sharon Carter. History 'Early Life' Ethan does not have a family begin with because his mother and father, who were Chaste Warrior, was assassinated by the Assassin of the Hand when he was two years old on the tenth of December. He was later adopted by a rich family who does not have a child but the truth is that his uncle, Alvin, who gave Ethan to them because he does not want him to live with him and promised that he will never know. While growing, Ethan's life under the adoptive rich family was always special but it boards him very much. He wanted to do something rather than live with a rich family to do what they always do. He decided to walk around Seattle City to explore and came across the dojo to see kids at his age trained to fight which he did not notice that the owner was watching him. He wanted to apply to Dojo to train how to fight but his adoptive family does not want to. However, the owner took him in as a student to train with polite and kindness until he passed away when Ethan was eighteen. 'Tragedy' The following year after the owner's death, Ethan's adoptive mother had been caught in an accident, which was secretly set up by''' Arthur Lukson, and later passed away. This impact his adoptive father and he never talk with Ethan for a few months and their relationship drifted apart. Six months later, Ethan and his adoptive father boarded the yacht ship for a holiday with the crew and his adoptive father's friend, Freddie, and his daughter, Kristen. While on the yacht ship, he witnessed his adoptive father being murdered by Freddie, who was, in fact, a sleeper member of Hands when the shipwreck occurred. He and Kristen tried to escape but she was swept away by rushing water. The tide wave consumed the yacht ship. He was the only survivor of the shipwreck but rescued by the chaste warrior. '''Chaste Warrior Ethan was brought to their operation base and told by the truth about his biological parents being the member of their organization by the leader, Stick. Confused by the truth, Ethan tried to escaped but Stick stopped and beaten him to consciousness. He soon woke up and told that he would stay here for the rest of his life because he had nowhere to go. He knew that but did not have a choice that he would either leave but die alone as he had no place to stay or stay and became a chaste warrior so he decided to stay. Being trained physically and mentally for a year, Ethan had a tough time to be trained as he found it as 'hell' but he managed to do it. At some point, he met a beautiful woman, whose age was about the same age as him, named Makoto Harumi. They spend some time together and became romantic with each other until there was misfortunate upon him. The following year, when the Chaste sent Ethan, Makoto, and the other two assassins to their mission, their mission went horribly wrong as they were ambushed by the Hands Ninja. Ethan was the only survivor who had fed the Hand Ninja off completely but lost Makoto's life as she fell off from the cliff. This impacts him to become slowly to become a brutal and merciless person in the world. Ethan was later banished from the Chaste due to the action that almost caused himself and the Chaste to be almost discovered by the Hand. However, his will was still standing as he traveled around the world to learn any martial art or knowledge that he can find. What Ethan did not know was that Makoto survived the fall and she was pregnant a child with him. 'S.H.I.E.L.D Agent' After three years of traveling to the country to another, Ethan was kidnapped and greeted by Nicholas Fury, 'who revealed that he was in Dubai. Ethan demanded Fury why he was in Dubai but Nicholas was refused to answer his question and he was knocked out. He soon woke up to find himself to be working with 'Sharon Carter, alias Agent 10. She explained the answer that Fury was interested in him and hoping that he would work with S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Nameless' 'Becoming Ronin while Detective' Returning to Seattle City, Ethan began his vigilante's career carefully and goes his alias Black Hood while working as a Detective for a Seattle City Police Department when he applied to the department as Elliot Garrison. Power and Abilities 'Power' Ethan does not have any power. 'Abilities ' *'Peak Human Conditions' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Master Martial Artists' *'Expert Combatant' *'Weapon Expert' *'Expert Detectives' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Disguise' *'Multilingual' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Ronin Armor MK 2: '''Created in Adrain's Corporation, this armor is more improved and advanced than the previous armor. *'Ronin Armor MK 1 ''(formerly): ''Ethan was created and later both redesigned and upgraded the Ronin Armor into a new improve Armor. The Armor's mask was equipped with night vision, infrared vision, transmitter to communicate and was a protection mask, the gloves were upgraded, to reinforce the impact of punches and kicks and the armor plate was strong against the powerful impact except for the strong opponent like the Hulk. '''Weapons *'Shuriken' *'Escrima Stick' *'Nunchaku' *'Shuriken' Vigilante: *'Katana Sword' *'Shuriken' *'Dagger' *'Bow and Arrow' 'Transportation' He used his acrobatic skills to jump across the building but he sometimes used his motorcycle to drive around the city. Trivia *This Character is created by Worstdeath45 and is an original character. *This character is loosely inspired by DC's Batman and Nightwing. *This is a few times that I tried to create and change aistory for this character. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents (Earth-61952) Category:SCPD Members (Earth-61952) Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Vigilantes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Weapon Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Detectives Category:Spies Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Disguise Category:Multilingual Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Avengers (Earth-61952) Category:Inspired by DC Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:New Avengers (Earth-61952)